Alain
"Allow me to remind you, Miss Boughton, that despite your sad delusions of grandeur and importance, you and your little gang amount to nothing outside your petty little ghetto, so you would do well to remember your station when conversing with me in the future. Keep in mind that there is nothing I can't do to you, your gang, or this entire ghetto, and you or your men are powerless to stop me, so it is in your own best interests to control your outbursts and stay in my good graces. Are we clear on that?" ~ to Mildred Boughton. (*) Introduction Alain was a Judicator in the service of the Imperium of Sidhae. Most commonly seen alongside or under the command of fellow-Judicator Serena Romana, he is a master of gun-kata, marksmanship and acrobatics, being a fearsome assassin on par with the Spetsnaz hitman Vyacheslav Drago. He is also well-known for being highly sociable and handsome, this helping with his other speciality of seducing women, gang boss Mildred Boughton and Chthonian Atalanta among his scores. He is so capable at it that he has honed his craft into something of a pastime, much to Serena's annoyance when he distracts himself with it while he is on a mission. Part of his skill comes from a close personal attachment that he has to women (though this attachment should at no point be mistaken for a weakness of his). Background Not much is known about Alain's background, but it is likely that, since Serena's other apprentices were both rescued from a labour camp, he was as well. This is a high probability also because it is implied in one of his conversations with Flannery that he had a strong rebellious streak at one point. Alain almost certainly fought in the Reconquest Wars, and has also participated alongside Serena in a number of missions, one most notably in the Altoris campaign. Personality "Take a good, hard look into my eyes, Lena! Do I look like someone who fucking cares?!" ~ to Elena Trotskaya. (*) Alain is sarcastic, witty and extraordinarily confident, able and more than willing to adopt a leadership position should he be called upon to do so – a trait that has saved his life on more than one occasion. Like most other Sidhae, he has a strong sense of personal honour, going to considerable lengths in order to protect it: he never, ever forgets or forgives a slight. Also like most Sidhae, he is very firm in his belief that he and his species are superior to others, partially contributing to his great confidence. Serena also says of him that he is extremely cunning, to the point that he has even surprised her on occasion. After the events of the ''Lenin'' Affair, Alain becomes cold, morose and hateful, particularly towards Victor Golovkin. This is because the Colonel was indirectly responsible for the demise of Mildred Boughton, to whom the Judicator had developed a close personal attachment. It is this hatred of Golovkin that draws him towards the Sixteen July Pact and involvement in the attempt by Pandemonium, Kristijan Zivkovic, Wahyu Sukanto and Sophie Bu to assassinate General Elena Trotskaya. He does not, however, lose his other traits in the process: he is still confident to the point of arrogance, maintains his propensity for womanising, and also keeps his cunning. Notable appearances *Alain first appears in the non-canonical roleplay Blood and Iron, along with the rest of Serena's Judicatorial crack-squad. *His first appearance in the Frencoverse is Access Violation, in which he is the secondary antagonist. *In its sequel, A Blood Debt, he shares the role of main antagonist with Pandemonium. *He is the main antagonist of Flight of the Polunochnaya. Trivia *According to an old forum post, 'Alain' is the tenth most common male name in the Imperium of Sidhae. Category:Characters